Their Bonds of Love
by twylawrites
Summary: Sequel to 'Sasuke Knows and Remembers.' Sasuke and Sakura have just married. Now what happens? Find out for yourself! If you haven't read SKAR you should so you don't get confused by anything.
1. The Early Days Leaving

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be posting my second story (which is actually a sequel to my original story SKAR) and what I feel makes it more special is that I'm posting it on Christmas Day! XD And it's a pretty long chapter for me.

If you have not read SKAR (Sasuke Knows and Remebers) I would suggest doing so seeing this is the sequel to it as I said in the summery. And if you haven't read my profile journally-thing I am very pleased to recieve comments/reviews or critiques from other people as long as they aren't flames about stupid things such as the couple. (Seriously, I don't understand why SasukeXSakura haters would be reading a SasuSaku fan fiction it the hate the couple!?!?!)

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

--weirdcrazyanimefreak

* * *

The sun had disappeared below the horizon and the stars peeked out through the dark blanket of sky. Few lights were on at the Uchiha mansion in the night after their wedding night.

Sasuke stood in the shower in a dazed state. _We've really been married fort two days. _The idea felt alien but it was true. He thought back on yesterday's events. Sakura had looked stunning in her traditional kimono. Her bright green eyes had been shining and her cheeks flushed pink. It was the picture of love. His heart had soared with emotions unlike any he'd felt before. He felt the gold band around his left ring finger. It was comfortable there.

The raven-haired Uchiha stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom he walked a short distance down the hall to the bedroom. As he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes widened. On their new king-sized bed sat Sakura clothed only in a black sheet resting halfway down her shoulders. Her skin was unusually pale against the contrasting black and her eyes searching his. Her face was a surface of despair.

Keeping his voice even and his face devoid of emotion he asked, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

Sasuke walked over to her and pulled the edges of the sheet up further on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm…" she paused. She fought past the lump in her throat. "I," Sakura spoke so softly that Sasuke didn't catch any part of the sentence but the last word and that word was: baby.

_I want my own baby._

Sasuke stood wordlessly. Sakura's fingers clutched the sheet around her tightly while trying not to pull too hard on the sheet for fear of ripping it.

"I can't," he said at last.

"Why?" Sakura's tone edged to hysteria. She was both upset and disappointed in his answer. He wasn't giving her a chance!

"You know why." Sasuke replied. "What if I hurt you? I couldn't stand hurting you more."

It's not like he didn't _want _to do it, but with her condition he wasn't sure if that sort of thing could harm her internally. He would rather not take the chance.

"You won't hurt me, Sasuke-kun! I trust you."

"How do you know?" He snapped. His patience on this subject was wearing thin. He didn't want to fight her.

"I just do." She couldn't believe she actually used that lame line. "Remember, I'm still a medic." Sakura was certainly not going to tell him that she wasn't one-hundred percent sure if anything could or might go wrong. "Sasuke-kun, I've been praying hard for a baby."

Sasuke's jaw tightened and he narrowed him eyes deep in thought.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, please," said Sakura pleading softly. "Give me a chance."

After a long silence Sasuke closed his eyes questioning himself, _Why? Why him? And why did she have to be so stubborn? _He sighed wearily in defeat. Sakura smiled timidly as he came to her. She could feel the heat coming off his body through his shirt. He looked into her eyes; the corners of his mouth turned down a bit. His brows were slightly knit together as if having an inner battle with himself yet keeping up his emotionless façade. Her fingers found his and she squeezed them lightly. "We can do it." She whispered.

Sasuke removed the towel from his waist and the sheet from Sakura's body. He got into bed and laced his fingers in hers.

"Don't make me regret doing this." He said in a stony voice but his eyes said fear. Fear for her.

"Trust me." She whispered back.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a heavy weight on her chest. She opened her viridian eyes and smiled. She gently rolled Sasuke's head onto her upper arm and began combing through his hair with her fingers, picking out the knots when she came across them. She felt her husband's warm face against her arm and sighed. She was debating whether last night was real or if it was an unbelievable dream. _Of course it had to be real! _She told herself. _Why else would we be naked?_

As the petal-haired kunoichi caressed Sasuke's face he stirred. Opening his black orbs he saw Sakura's pale face across from his. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly.

Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke's mind reeled in recollection of the previous event. The whole experience had seemed so natural to him that he was vaguely surprised. And Sakura…she was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. He propped himself up and stared at his wife thinking more on the subject. She looked back at him, smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

She slid out of bed and stretched her limbs.

Sasuke was yanked out of his thoughts and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take and quick shower so I can get to my shift on time." She replied.

This irritated Sasuke. He voiced his opinion by letting out a short growl. And received a playfully stuck out tongue in reply. He frowned and Sakura ignored his temper flare.

* * *

During the last week of the month of June, Sasuke was walking to Training Ground Three where he was invited to spar with Naruto. When he arrived the Kyuubi vessel greeted him, "Hey, Sasuke-teme!" He said. "Glad you could make it. I thought you chickened out." He added with a smirk.

Sasuke ignored the remark and made a comment of his own, "Hn, I thought you'd be packing." Naruto and Hinata were planning to move out of the apartment and into a home closer to the Hyuuga's main house and were hoping to be moved within the week.

"Nah, Hinata gave me a break today since I worked all day yesterday packing up the things in the living room." He said. "And she knows how crucial it is for us to keep in shape for the missions."

"Hn." He was guessing the pearly-eyed woman just wanted him out of the way so she could finish up the rest of the packing.

"You ready to go?"

Sasuke smirked, "Always ready."

The two positioned each other on opposite sides of the grounds and crouched into a fighting stance. Naruto made the first move creating several shadow clones each wielding a kunai as they charged Sasuke.

_How predictable. _

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and followed the movements of his opponents. He flicked some throwing stars at the clones destroying four of the unlucky 'Narutos'.

_Six to go. _

Arming himself with kunai in each hand he easily evaded the clones' rash blows and with another flick of his wrist he finished off two more. Stopping one of the shadow clone's fist in his palm Sasuke diverted the energy by rerouting the clone into its brother clone then Sasuke leapt into the air removing himself from an attack behind.

Quickly performing hand signs Sasuke put his hand to his lips forming a tunnel as flaming inferno escaped his mouth. One of the clones avoided the flame and the Uchiha unsheathed his katana and prepared to strike down the last clone. He had his katana in midstroke when he glanced behind him in search of the real Naruto. He then heard the clone ahead of him let out a startled shriek. Sasuke reverted his attention back to the clone with his katana frozen in the air. The shadow clone stood awkwardly with the blade of the katana inches from his throat. Staring wildly at Sasuke with widened eyes it gasped, "What're you trying to do? Kill me?"

Sasuke blinked. He examined how the sleeve of his orange jacket was singed from the flame jutsu and the sweat shining on his forehead. "Naruto?"

"Yes!" He said breathing heavily as he dropped to the ground landing on his rear.

That was an odd stunt for the blonde to pull. He usually kept himself hidden until the last moment then charged him. It was a rather predictable strategy.

"What do you think of that? I learned it from Sakura-chan last time we sparred."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, well her style was slightly different. She kept using a substitution jutsu until I started predicting her next moves in my head and then POW! She didn't use the jutsu and she pummeled me to the ground."

Sasuke snorted. _That sounds like something she would do. _He smirked.

"Oh hey, do you remember the Chunnin Exams back when we were genin?"

Wow, the dobe was really looking back now. "Yes," replied Sasuke.

"Well, when I asked her when she came up with the fighting technique she told me it was during the Chunnin Exams, and when I asked her to tell me about it she refused, but then I kept on asking her all day and she finally put her arms up in the air and yelled, 'For crying out loud, Naruto-baka! How can Hinata stand you? You never quick bothering people when they don't want to answer your question!' and then I gave her my most innocent look and she punched me in the arm and told me to meet her at Ichiruka." Naruto paused gasping for breath.

"Well?" Sasuke asked getting irritated at the prolonged gasping.

When Naruto caught his breath he continued, "So when we were at Ichiruka I ordered a heaping bowl of ramen and then Sakura ordered—

"Cut to the chase, dobe. I don't care what you ordered," he snapped. At this point he was very irritated. He couldn't help feeling curious.

"Okay, okay," crossing his arms Naruto moved on with the story. "So I asked Sakura when she used that technique because you know I got eaten by that HUGE snake during the beginning, so I thought it was then, but she said it was when we were out cold! She told me she'd hidden us under a tree root that was sticking up above ground and used it as shelter and took care of our wounds and tended to our fevers there. She told me Bushy-Brows showed up and fought against these Sound ninja and then he was defeated by them and she had to defend us herself!" He paused to catch his breath again. "Then she started telling me about fighting the Sound ninja leader—I forgot his name but that doesn't matter—and that's when she said she kept defending his blows by using a substitution jutsu when he attacked her and then she attacked him with a kunai and when he thought she was going to use the substitution she landed on top of him with the kunai."

Sasuke frowned in thought. He should really ask Sakura more about things that happened to her when he wasn't around.

"She wouldn't say anymore. But she told me Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were there. I went to Ino's house then later on and she told me that when Sakura landed on the Sound ninja she stabbed the kunai in his arm and bit his shoulder! Can you believe it? Ino said he kept on punching Sakura in the head but she wouldn't let go and that's when Ino and the others decided they needed to do something. Because they thought he was going to kill her! That's why she looked so beat up when we woke up."

Sasuke remembered his first experience with the curse mark when he woke up he had noticed the way his veins were pulsing with raw and terrifying power. He felt as though nothing in the world could stop him. "Is that so?" Though his voice was even and uninterested he confirmed that he needed to speak to start speaking to Sakura about past events.

"Yeah, honest truth," grinned Naruto.

There was a pause between the two comrades.

"I win." Sasuke commented noting Naruto's disadvantaged position. He slid his katana back into its sheath.

The fox-faced man frowned in realization of the pointed fact. He looked at Sasuke then grinned crookedly at him, "This time. But I'll beat you to a pulp next round, believe it!"

"Is that a threat?" smirked Sasuke.

"You bet it is!"

* * *

Sakura tapped the last stack of papers on her desk and filed them away. She picked up her coffee mug and downed the last of its cold contents. These long days were mentally wearing her down. But at least she kept busy. She had spent all afternoon healing an unexpected group of shinobi until they were in a more stable condition. She had taken a supper break around five 'o clock, with the permission of Tsunade, and was expected back at the hospital by six-thirty. She had then spent the last four hours filing dated hospital records and documents in the correct filing cabinets with the dates in numerical order. It had proved itself a tedious task, but she had managed through all but one of the boxes.

She rubbed her sore lower back and sighed. She was sore and stiff from slouching over her desk and her neck protested in harmony with her spine. Sakura looked at the clock. Quarter to eleven. She grabbed her bag and locked the door to her office.

Sakura wearily walked home; her feet dragging. Her shoulders sagged and when she stepped inside the Uchiha mansion she kicked off her shoes and slid her feet into her slippers.

"You're late."

Though Sasuke's voice was cool and emotionless she sensed the underlying tone of his accusation. "Yeah, I know, Sasuke-kun."

He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the bedroom. Sakura followed shutting off the few light that were on as she went.

"You need a break—

"No, Sasuke-kun, I'm perfectly fine." As long as she could stay awake she would work.

"You're over-working yourself—

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to—

Sasuke growled in aggravation as she kept interrupting him.

"Sasuke-kun, stop pressing it. I'm just a little tired" She told him impatiently. "I perfectly fi—

The raven-haired Uchiha grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards him; his eyes threatening to reveal Sharingan, "Listen to me."

Sakura silenced at once uncomfortable at his anger. This was the first 'fight' she could recall them having while being married.

"You are destroying yourself, Sakura." His voice was harsh and serious. "If you don't get adequate sleep you will become ill."

She was silent as he reprimanded her.

"You of all people should know this! You're always telling me and Naruto this sort of thing and it's rather hypocritical if you don't do it yourself, Uchiha Sakura."

The green-eyed kunoichi winced. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the full length mirror.

"If you don't believe me, take a look at yourself in the mirror."

She stared at her reflection. She was rather shocked she hadn't noticed how purplish half-moons hung underneath her dull green eyes. Her already pale skin looked paler and her hair had lost it's healthy sheen. If she were someone else she would have diagnosed them sick and would have sent them to the hospital for observation.

"Does this look a _little_ tired to you?" His voice was softer, but still accusing.

Her eyes lowered in defeat and she murmured, "No, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I'll make sure I get to sleep earlier because I gotta admit, I look like a zombie!" She gave a half-hearted laugh.

Sasuke frowned. There she goes trying to put up a front again. He would be watching her from now on. Closely.

Sakura seemed to notice her sad attempt at lightening the situation and turned to face him.

She looked up into his dark obsidian orbs, "I'm sorry," whispered Sakura, tears surfacing in her eyes.

His dark eyes scanned her light ones and accepted her apology with an, "Aa."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and shuddered.

He could feel her silent tears soak into his dark colored shirt. _She cries so easily_. And it seemed that he was the one who usually initiated it. Her crying made him feel uneasy and he never knew what to do for her. How would he handle her for the rest of his life if she had constant break-downs?

* * *

That night Sakura lay next to Sasuke hoping to fight off sleep just a little bit linger. The reason she'd been sleeping fitfully at night was due to the nightmare lands; her mind slipping in and out of reality. She was hoping if she could exhaust herself she would be able to finally get some rest.

But as she thought, she couldn't help falling into the dark abyss of the nightmares she had wished to avoid.

* * *

In her dream, she walked unsteadily across the vast expanse of darkness unsure whether she would remain on this invisible ground or fall deeper in to the depths. She began hearing hollow footsteps echo around her. She breathed out through her lips. _Keep calm. It's just a dream._

Though she assured herself she distantly wondered why she couldn't wake up.

"_Sakura-san," _stated a voice.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as her name reverberated around her. The footsteps sounded closer, but the kunoichi saw no one.

"_Sakura-san." _The voice repeated.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing her head. If she listened hard enough it sounded like two pairs of footsteps instead one pair. She turned to the direction she thought the footsteps and voice were coming from. When she opened her eyes she wasn't taken off guard as she saw two figures appear from the darkness. She was surprised that the two appeared to be twin brothers. They couldn't have been more than seventeen years old both with bronze colored hair that had an almost metallic sheen. One had his long hair in a braid running down his back just above his knee and the other just kept his hair in a ponytail matching in length of his brother's. Their features reminded Sakura of a gazelle; alert yet calm.

"_Sakura-san, we must speak to you." _They spoke in unison.

She looked into their startling blue eyes and worked past the lump in her throat, _"Speak."_

"_We've sent warnings. Why don't you heed them? Do you think this is a game?" _Their faces were solemn. _"He sets things in motion. He's planning to use you to get to _him."

"_Who? Who wants to use to use me? Who is the person they're after?" _Her voice was surprisingly even yet fear gripped her throat with cold fingers. Who could they be talking about? Why should she believe these two when she didn't know them? She mentally hit herself when she realized something; THIS WAS JUST A DREAM! None of it was real! She laughed hysterically.

"_You must be careful. Time is running out." _They warned.

She calmed herself down to ask, _"How much time?" _

"_You have only—_

* * *

Sakura woke with a gasp as something cool brushed the skin on her cheek.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. It was odd that she had not sensed him even while she was asleep. A ninja was always to be alert. Though for him he found it almost impossible not to be after his years with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," dismissed Sakura.

Sasuke's dark brows knitted together as he frowned. He knew something was bothering her by the way she was so ridged in his arms.

* * *

Later during that week Sakura was walking through Konoha when she heard someone say, "It has been a while since I've seen you around, Hag."

Sakura twitched her eye and turned around with a hand on her hip and her teeth clenched together. "You should know better than to call me that, Sai. I could easily break your face for insulting me so."

"I find it rather difficult when you get uglier by the day." He gave her a false smile knowing full well she was more bark than bite.

She clenched her fists and ground her teeth. She realized she still looked fatigued and let it slide. For now.

"May I ask what you are doing downtown today, Ugly?"

Sakura ignored the nickname and answered, "I'm just out for a walk. Tsunade-shishou is giving me a break." Even though it was Sasuke who requested it. She had to admit she hadn't had any dreams since the one with the twins in it.

"I agree with Hokage-sama. I wouldn't want a healer who looked like she rose from the dead." He dodged one of Sakura's fists as it came flying towards him.

"Peace, peace," said Sai with palms facing her in surrender, his smile unwavering.

"You're lucky I spared you a broken nose." She said as Sasuke approached her from behind.

"Ah, Sasuke-san," greeted Sai.

"Hn."

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" asked the female Uchiha putting her anger aside.

"To the Hokage Tower," said Sasuke. "I have some information to pick up for a mission tomorrow."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"What kind of mission it is?" Sai asked casually.

The Sharingan wielder glared at him. "Just an escort mission." Sasuke didn't feel obligated to inform the artistic ninja any further. Not because the mission was classified but because he didn't care to share it with his old replacement.

Sai smiled at Sasuke's glare then said, "It was good to see you both, but I will now be taking my leave. Goodbye Sasuke-san, Sakura-_san._"

"Good riddance," muttered Sakura. When she turned Sasuke was already leaving her.

"Sasuke-kun!" He stopped without facing her. She grabbed his arm pulling Sasuke down to her, and she pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke's ears flamed in reaction. "Love you."

"Hn." Then he left.

Sakura giggled after him. "Now then, what should I do now?" She asked herself.

* * *

The early summer sun beat down on Sakura's head and her new dark blue shirt stuck to her skin as she walked. The trees were vibrant green and the sky brilliant aquamarine. Sakura passed by a local park when she heard her name being called, "Sakura-neesan! Sakura-neesan!" Hiyo came bounding over to here.

"Hi, there! I haven't seen you in a while," said Sakura pleasantly surprised as she hugged the young girl.

"Yeah, Mama has been teaching me all about our shop and how to run it so I can take over someday." She sighed. "I like it, but sometimes it gets sorta boring. So what are you doing, neesan?"

"Oh, just out for a walk. Sasuke-kun requested that I have at break from work. Tsunade-shishou agreed with him, of course." She rolled her eyes in a joking way.

"Why's that?" Hiyo asked now walking along side the medic nin.

"Nothing special," shrugged Sakura. "Just over-working myself a bit."

"I knew you looked tired!" Hiyo smiled at her correct observation. "And I can't see why you would want to work more. I don't think that would be fun."

Sakura didn't reply.

As they talked the kunoichi and shop's daughter aimlessly meandered over to a training ground where they chanced upon a young male ninja training. Sakura had spotted him first—having the height advantage—and curious to watch she stopped Hiyo and observed him from the shelter of the trees.

He was at around Hiyo's age, twelve maybe thirteen, and his frost-colored hair hung loosely on his shoulders, and a small braid rested on top of the hair on the left side of his head. His icy-blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as he hurled kunai and shuriken at the target posted on a tree. All seven stuck it's mark.

_He's good for a rookie. _Sakura watched his form and wasn't surprised to find it perfect. She looked over at Hiyo whose cheeks had a shadow of pink on them. The green-eyed Uchiha raised and eyebrow; her expression mischievous.

"C'mon, Hiyo," whispered Sakura as she tugged the younger girl's arm.

"No way!" Hiyo fiercely whispered back as she was dragged out from hiding. It was no use trying to pull away with Sakura's strength.

The boy ceased what he was doing and stood facing them. He had felt their charka signatures earlier and knew of their presence. He faced them.

"Hi there," greeted Sakura lightly. "Sorry to interrupt you, but we happened to be passing by and I noticed you practicing with exceptional skill. Your form is practically flawless." She complimented him.

He looked to Sakura then to Hiyo then back to Sakura again and he replied, "Thank you. And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Sakura."

The boy's eyes widened a fraction. "You are one of the Uchiha clan?"

"Not by blood. I was previously from the Haruno clan. My husband is Uchiha Sasuke." She said. She wasn't sure how much the boy knew about Sasuke's past.

_So this is the woman who married the last Uchiha. _He was rather impressed. He heard all about Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and apprentice to Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, traitor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Mm." He replied.

"What is your name? I don't believe I've seen you around."

"Takahiro. I've just recently moved to this village."

Sakura gave him a curious look but he would say no more.

"Takahiro-kun's mother just started working at our shop." Hiyo said quietly; her dark blue eyes lowered slightly. Takahiro nodded to confirm it.

"Ah," replied Sakura. She noticed the icy-blue eyes wonder to the target where his weapons protruded from it. Reading into it she said, "Well, I suppose I'll get going. Are you coming or staying, Hiyo?"

The walnut-haired girl flushed red and hurried to Sakura's side, "I'll come, neesan."

As they left Takahiro behind Sakura laughed inwardly at how much he reminded her of Sasuke. She commented to Hiyo, "A man of few words, is he not?"

Hiyo nodded, "He isn't a seriously quiet person. It's more like he speaks when spoken too. But he trains hard and does well in his studies."

A couple other characteristics that reminded the kunoichi of her husband. "Where is he from?"

"The Land of Snow."

Sakura had guessed that much just by his coloring; pale skin, light hair and eyes. "How did you find that out?"

"I heard his mother, Hoshi-san, speak to kaasan while I was helping in the shop. I heard his father was killed by a Sound ninja when he was a very young boy. He is still upset about it. Takahiro even knows the name of his father's killer!" exclaimed Hiyo. "I've only talked to him in a conversation a couple times when he told me about Ryuu, the man who murdered his otousan." Her tone had shifted to a sober one as she spoke. Her deep blue eyes were lost in thought.

Sakura blinked and realized that Hiyo knew how it felt to lose a father; a part of her family that could never be truly filled in. She bit her lip then smiled, "He seems to be a fine boy."

Hiyo looked up at her role model and returned the smile, "I think so too."

* * *

A few days after Sasuke's twenty-second birthday, Sakura was packing up a bag with a set of spare clothes and various supplies; books, scroll, etcetera. Sasuke glanced up at her from the medical book he was casually reading. Sakura looked much better now after the rest she had gotten. All signs of fatigue vanished. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. A scroll had arrived from Suna two days earlier from Subaku Temari requesting Sakura's presence for a large medic nin gathering. He could tell she was excited for the adventure and looking forward to the change of scenery since she hadn't been on a mission for some time now.

"Now remember, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "I need you to deliver those reports to Tsunade-shishou tomorrow morning by nine o' clock, 'kay?" She zipped shut her bag and dropped it near the door to make sure she didn't leave without it the next morning.

"Hn." His attention went back to the book on his lap as he lounged on their bed.

"You will do that for me won't you?" She persisted.

He ignored her as he tried concentrating harder on the genes and genetics before him. Sakura crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees and softly asked, "Sas-ke-kun?"

Silence.

She knew he was doing this to get on her nerves. He was grumpy about her decision to go away for so long. Her brows furrowed then with a seductive grin she repeated his name softly while giving him butterfly kisses down his jaw line to his chin. Sasuke fought back a smile then swiftly grabbed her shoulders and held her down below him; his face and body hovering _very _close to hers. She blushed profusely and groaned when he began kissing her neck and nipping the soft flesh gently between his front teeth.

"Sasuke…kun," she uttered helplessly. "No…stop…it!"

Reluctantly, he did. He smirked at Sakura's flushed face and bright eyes. She breathed heavily trying to regulate her heartbeat.

"You should know better then to provoke me, Sakura." He said in a gruff yet smooth voice.

She laughed an almost nervous laugh as she smiled up at him. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She grinned.

* * *

In the morning Sakura stepped outside just as dawn's pale fingers touched the sky. It was comfortably cool out and Konoha was quiet except for the birds singing sweetly in the still trees.

"Ready?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking her to the Konoha Gate where she would meet with an escort. They walked in a peaceful silence until they reached the gate where Sakura gave Sasuke a short, sweet kiss and said, "I'll be back in two weeks, Sasuke-kun. Wait for me." She put a hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes slightly leaning into her palm. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

She removed her hand and he softly replied, "Love you too." Then the raven-haired Uchiha then said in what almost sounded like a threat, "Stay safe." Or else.

She nodded. She couldn't guarantee it, but she would try. Who would attack her, anyways? She was just going on a visit!

Sasuke was sad to see her go. It would be the longest time she'd been away from him in a while and he didn't look forward to the cold and empty bed or lonesome days ahead. Two or three days without her were pretty bad. He couldn't imagine two weeks! As Sakura walked to the open gate she turned and waved back to him who raised his own hand in farewell. He looked to the escort in a way that meant 'keep her safe.' The escort nodded in understanding.

Sakura looked up at her escort who was a man in his early-thirties. He had shaggy butterscotch-colored hair and warm brown eyes that reminded her of a trustworthy Labrador. He stood taller than Sakura and walked confidently beside her. She felt at ease around him.

He felt her gaze and looked down at her with a friendly smile on his lips. "It is an honor to escort you, Uchiha-san."

"Oh, thank you, Naname." Sakura smiled back. "Sakura is fine. No need for stiff formalities."

"Alright then, Sakura-san." He said. "How is your father, Katsurou? I haven't seen much of him of late."

"He is doing well." She laughed. "He has taken up woodworking and has been keeping himself busy with my mother's demands of furniture."

Naname laughed good naturedly, "Yes, that sounds like him. Always ready to serve no matter the cause."

Naname's father had been Katsurou's older partner in the ANBU force before Naname's father had been killed by a stroke and Sakura's father had retired from the force.

"How is you're wife doing nowadays?"

"She's doing very well." He smiled in a day-dreamy way. "Gave birth to my first child last month. The little boy has been keeping fairly busy."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," he smiled kindly at her.

They small-talked or remained silent the rest of the day's walking until the stopped to break for camp. Spoiled, Sakura thought, _I could really use on of Sasuke-kun's fireballs right now. _She quoted herself from the Chuunin Exams back when she was a genin as she was striking the flint and steel.

The sky became a dark velvety blue with faceted stars in it as Sakura and Naname ate their light supper. As the pink-haired kunoichi bit into her onigiri Naname said, "I'll take first watch. You go ahead and get some rest. I'll wake you for you're turn or if there's trouble."

She nodded in agreement. When she cleaned up after supper she set up her bed roll and tucked a kunai—or two—under her make-shift pillow and settled down for the night. Her eyelids felt heavy as she rested her head on the pillow and she was grateful to close the. It felt to Sakura that she had just closed her eyes when she was roughly shaken awake by Naname. "Sakura-san!" he hissed. "Wake up! I sense a presence among us."

Sakura opened her eyes immediately and sat up; her senses alert. He was right. There seemed be unrest in the forest. The moon was high in the sky and its pale light made the leaves on the trees appear silvery. Sakura wielded four kunai in each hand, the weapons held in between her fingers. She and Naname crouched into fighting stances. Their muscles were stung tightly beneath their skin in tension and their jaws clenched in anticipation.

Sakura scowled inwardly with impatience. This was the part she hated most on missions. Waiting.

Finally the attack came. Kunai rained down on them from the trees and both Leaf ninja deflected the ones headed to their most vital areas on their body and received many minor cuts on their arms and legs. Sakura breathed deeply and focused on clearing her mind of the clashing of metal.

_There! _She spun on her heel and deflected a few shuriken aimed at her back and flung one of her own kunai at into the dark woods. She barely caught the hiss of pain and smirked at her aim triumphantly.

"Reveal yourselves, you sneaking weasels!" commanded Sakura.

Everything was silent and she heard no one make a move to present themselves to her. Sakura made a noise close to a growl in the back of her throat and muttered under her breath, "Cowards!"

A masked ninja leapt out of cover and sprinted towards Naname from behind. Sakura's hands gripped her kunai tightly then quickly stashed them back in her pouch. "Naname, move!" yelled Sakura.

Trusting her he obeyed her orders he leapt away and she brought her fist down to the ground. With a loud rumbling the earth gave way and exploded into a crater and the ninja was lost. Now several other ninja removed themselves from hiding to avoid the blow or get in the action. They joined up against Sakura and Naname in two separate groups. Sakura landed many bone-shattering blows but then the ninja began to use their strengths against the Leaf ninja. They would get close to Sakura and when she swung her fist they would evade the attack and leap out of range and she would take out a tree instead. She notice angrily that these were ninja from the Sound Village. _Will these people ever leave us in peace? _It seemed to Sakura that the Sound Village was a cauldron of enemies.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and its saltiness slid down over her eyelid and into the corners of her eyes. Foolishly, she wiped an arm across her eyes to wipe it away when she got a hit to the chest. The air in her lungs was knocked out as her back hit a tree and her head snapped back then forward; her chin resting on her sore breastbone. Blood slipped between her teeth from where she had bitten her tongue and dribbled over her bottom lip. She moved to get up when five Sound nin encircled her and one of them blew her back against the tree again. She could feel the blood surfacing on her back where the bark had bitten into her skin.

"Sakura-san!" Naname exclaimed. He turned his head to her. He himself fought against three ninja and slammed a kunai into the throat of one. He slumped to the ground lifelessly. Another two Sound nin came over to replace him.

Both Leaf ninjas charka supply was decreasing quickly and Sakura knew the wisest idea was to flee. They were far too outnumbered. Sakura cried out in pain as she was hit on the breastbone again and received a punch to the jaw bone. She began feeling frantic. It would NOT be a good thing if they broke her breastbone, and she would need to avoid another blow. She also felt frustrated that they gave her no opening to heal herself.

"Sakura-san!" Naname exclaimed again; his tone was concerned and he desperate to help her.

Here she was, the Hokage's apprentice, sitting down and letting these Sound ninja get the best of her. Where was her will to fight? She felt tired and weak, both physically and mentally. Just like her genin days was in need of protection. She knew she was strong but she didn't understand why she couldn't land any of her attacks. Why was she acting like this. In the midst of feeling sorry for herself she heard a wounded scream and her head jerked up. Naname clutched his bleeding stomach; his fingers grasped the kunai the was thrust into his abdomen. His eyes were wide in shock and with another cry he pulled the weapon out. He looked to her once more, and even in his pain he managed one smile before crumpling to the ground.

"NO! Naname! No!" Tears slipped down her cheeks from her wide, stricken green eyes. Her lip trembled and she stared at his still lifeless body. "No…" whispered Sakura. It wasn't fair! He would never see his wife again or see his little boy grow to manhood or have any opportunity to have any other children. Why did God have to take him?

Her sorrow for her friend and escort began heating to a boiling anger. Seething she no longer felt the pain in her body from her multiple wounds as she vaulted up into the tree at her back; climbing up to the highest branches. Letting out a furious cry she dove from the branch with her charka encased fist aimed at the ground. When she connected with the earth it heaved a great shudder and opened like a great carnivorous beast. Some of the few fortunate Sound ninja were able to leap away to only receive minor wounds where the many unfortunate nins were swallowed by the earth without mercy.

The ones still alive re-gathered to attack the anger-blinded kunoichi. She stood amongst the devastation breathing heavily. Her shoulders were bent forward and her arms hung limply at her sides as her sudden outrage abated. Now she rethought her actions seeing how foolish she was to waste her remaining charka and not even be able to take all of her enemies out. She should have thought her attack out instead of letting her anger rule her actions. _Foolish, foolish, foolish! _Now with her charka levels dangerously low and her pain had fiercely returned, she just wanted to close her dull tired eyes. She swayed where she stood.

"Yuu, let's go." He heard the gruff voice of one the Sound nin order.

"Hai, Akio-san," replied the younger sounding Sound ninja.

Sakura felt a slight breeze near her as she stared at the ground with sorrowful eyes. Large hands grabbed her upper arms. She pulled away and stumbled forward, and she used human strength to connect a blow to the groin of one of the ninja. The older ninja grunted as he doubled over. "Akio-san! Are you alright?" Sakura saw the young man go to his superior.

Her sight blurred and separate shapes and colors mixed into a whirl of confusion. She stumbled and fought for her consciousness, to be safe for Sasuke, but it was getting harder and harder every minute. That was until she felt a hand hit the nerve on the back of her neck and she felt into darkness.

"Yuu, take her." Akio picked up Sakura's limp form and heaved her onto Yuu's shoulder. The younger ninja grunted as her weight landed on his shoulder. Akio looked over to the ten remaining ninja and nodded the signal to leave. And they did.


	2. Seperated News to her

**A/N:** Hello! It's been a while, but I have finally updated! I'm ashamed to say par of the reason it took so long was because I was reading manga, have had some crazy busy days with school, and only had a rough sketch of this chapter in my head...But I got through it! :D I've had some very loyal readers and I'm so grateful for their support of this story. Their reviews and comments hav kept me going! It also pleases me to see so many people adding my stories to their favorites list! *bows low* Thank you!

I hope this chapter was worth your wait and I know some of my reviewers have been trying to guess what would happen to our heroine, and oddly enough they were very close to what I was planning. Am I really that predicatable?!? =3= I hope not! Hahaha!

Please comment and review! It's my motivation! ;)

* * *

Previously:

Her sight blurred and separate shapes and colors mixed into a whirl of confusion. She stumbled and fought for her consciousness, to be safe for Sasuke, but it was getting harder and harder every minute. That was until she felt a hand hit the nerve on the back of her neck and she felt into darkness.

"Yuu, take her." Akio picked up Sakura's limp form and heaved her onto Yuu's shoulder. The younger ninja grunted as her weight landed on his shoulder. Akio looked over to the ten remaining ninja and nodded the signal to leave. And they did.

* * *

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and let out an irritated sigh. This was the third restless night for the prideful Uchiha. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he felt. Without Sakura beside him his bed was a vast expanse of emptiness. What had become of him? He had slept countless years alone. He was capable of sleeping through tortures in the night at Orochimaru's, so why couldn't he sleep well in a safe village on a comfortable bed without his wife? He couldn't be _that _used to sleeping with Sakura. They had only been sleeping together for little over a month. He flipped over again. It was going to be a very long week.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and her first thought was, _Oh, God, I'm blind! _But as her eyes adjusted she realized she was in a very dark room. Well, more of a cell actually. Everything hurt. He bones ached and were stiff from fighting and her head throbbed sorely. She took careful breaths as her chest rose and fell; each intake of air painful. She lifted a heavy arm and felt along her body, especially her rib cage. She breathed a sigh of a relief. No broken bones. She didn't have enough charka to heal any bones right now. She knew she was lying down a bed of some sort and tried to prop herself up to make out her surroundings. Half way up she fell back with a painful groan. Well, at least she could see around the room.

She saw that she was in a room the size of your average living room with walls of laid stone. There were no windows except for her iron barred door in which she could only see the light orange glow of a torch somewhere down the hall on her left. The floor was bare stone with only a metal grate in the far corner to mark its surface. A wooden bucket sat in the other corner. _That must be my plumbing. I can't wait to use it. _Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sakura mustered as much charka in her palm as she could in her exhausted state and unzipped her scarlet vest and squinted trying to see the dark blob-shaped bruises across her breastbone and breasts. Giving up her search with the lack of light she laid her hand over her chest and slowly began healing the bruises. When she put her hand back at her side she panted. Healing never took this much out of her. That was odd. She stared up at the ceiling pondering the means of her fatigue when she faintly heard footsteps coming down the hall. When they came closer she brought her eyes to the door where she saw a silhouette of a man. His charka signature did not feel threatening to her but she could be wrong. She heard the jingling of keys and the low clunk of unlocking of the door and the scrape of metal across stone. She heard the slow footsteps advance to her cot. Feeling a sudden urge to protect herself she flipped out of her cot, ignoring her protesting limbs, and stood in a defensive position. No sooner had she gotten up she fell to her knees momentarily blind and nauseated. When the head rush passed she stared into a pair of grey eyes illuminated by the flickering candle he held.

He had kept his distance but crouched down onto the balls of his feet. Startled, Sakura fell backwards with a gasp and groan as she hit her back against the wall. She felt her shirt dampen with blood as the scabs cracked open and bled where the tree bark had bitten into her skin.

Biting the inside of her cheek she asked, "Who are you?" Her voice croaked out but her face held no expression. She would calmly ask some simple questions to get some information on her predicament instead of becoming frantic and fearful. Plus, she was too tired to be angry or fierce.

"I am Hamasaki Yuu of the Sound. And you?"

Sakura thought it best not to give out her last name quite yet and replied, "Sakura."

Then Yuu said in a calm voice, "You are probably wondering what's going on." He spoke carefully as if not to frighten her. "You are in the private lair of your captor Umio-sama."

"And why am I taken prisoner from an innocent journey to a friend? I see no reason why nor do I even know the Umio you speak of." Her voice croaked again but not as badly.

"I myself do not know his reasons for bringing you here. We were ordered to do so by Umio-sama."

Sakura—still seated on the floor—let his words sink in her slowly working brain. She did so she studied the man before her. With the minimal amount of light she supposed he was around twenty and seven years of age. He had friendly-looking grey eyes and his light orange hair stood up in tufts.

"How long have I been here."

"This is the third day. You've been asleep the whole time." He informed.

"My charka levels are barely above the low mark. Why?"

"Your charka has been suppressed by a seal created from a jutsu." He paused and added. "…As a precaution, of course." Sakura's faced allowed confusion. "You probably haven't seen the seal because you just awoke and it may be difficult to see some of the seal because of its location and this lighting." He almost sounded excited as her told her. "But it starts as a ring around your neck and travels from the middle of the ring down to your stomach where it forms a smaller ring around your navel."

Sakura felt her face heat up in both embarrassment and felt like she was violated and she accused, "You unclothed _me_?" The accusation came out in more of a hiss.

He nodded making the candle flicker, "No, I'm the one who helped set the seal so I know how it works and we had no need to unclothe you in any manner." He paused looking back to the door. "I must leave for now, but I will be back at dawn with food and light for you."

With that he turned and left; locking and door behind him. Sakura shivered as the darkness enveloped her once again. The blackness of the room felt heavy on Sakura and she was rather bothered by it so she fixed her gaze on the pale glow of a torch reflecting on the wall somewhere down the hall. She was determined to stay sane while she was here. Sakura started to hum until she began to feel nauseous and finally retched on the floor beside her. She spit out the disgusting and sour taste and frowned. It was bad enough that she was captured and held in a gloomy cell, but it seemed worse being sick along with it! She crawled back onto the cot and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. She was relieved when she saw it was Yuu. He set down the tray he was carrying so he could unlock and enter her cell. "It appears you've been sick?" The question was said more as a statement.

"Uh, yeah," She gave him a weak smile as she sat up. She could almost laugh at how happy she was to see him; another human being. With light to boot!

"I'll get that clean up for you. In the meantime, I've brought you food and water. I also brought you some candles, a candle holder, and matches, just as I'd promised." He gave her a slight smile in return. He set the tray of food on the end of her cot and placed her candles and supplies beside it.

"Thank you." It was odd for her to be taken care of when she was always the one taking care of others.

"You're welcome." This time he gave her a genuine smile. "Now, let me go get a mop and bucket around the corner so I can clean up the mess."

When he left once again Sakura grabbed the earthenware mug and drank deeply of it contents as she had been famished with thirst. And she sure wasn't going to complain about dank tasting water. Shortly after finishing the water she groan and her stomach emptied it contents for a second time that morning.

"Sakura-san!" Yuu exclaimed softly. He set down what he was carrying and came over to her as she was wiping bile from her lips and chin then spit the taste from her mouth. Her legs trembled.

"I'm okay." She offered another weak smile. Oh, how she hated throwing up!

"Hm, well I'm going to clean this up now and then I'll examine you. You may be feverish."

The kunoichi put a hand to her forehead and said, "No, I don't seem to have a temperature."

"Are you a medic ninja?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I'm a healer myself though I'm probably not as skilled as yourself but I'd still like to examine you."

He silently mopped up the bile and set the mop and bucket in the corner after emptying the contents down the floor grate. When he came over to her she was sitting on the side of her cot; gently swinging her legs. He pulled a thermometer from his vest pocket and handed it to Sakura who obediently put it under her tongue and waited silently.

"You were right, Sakura-san." Sakura smirked at him.

"I'm going to do a once over on your body." He looked into her green eyes. "Is that fine with you?"

Sakura nodded. "If you could treat my back while you're at it that would be helpful. I've already healed the bruises on my chest, but I've felt the scabs on my back break every time I move and I' afraid if it's not treated soon it will become infected if it isn't already."

"Right, I'll start on you back then." Sakura turned so that her back faced Yuu and his brows furrowed. Dark blood stains spotted her already crimson shirt and he began thinking on how he would go about treating her. He would need to have the shirt removed but if she took it off now she would tear off all the scabs and could do horrible damage to her skin leaving permanent scars. He would need to soften the scabs and gently remove or cut the shirt from her back.

* * *

A while later Yuu took the wet rags off Sakura's back and set them off to the side. Yuu pulled out a small pair of scissors and began to work, cutting away the back of her shirt he took extreme care in not to cut her skin or damage it more than it already was. She flinched as the cool metal touched her skin and while he gently pulled the cut cloth off her back. After the piece of shirt was removed he examined her back and was relieved to find that most of the scabs were still intact. And the damage wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. Besides the scabs spotting Sakura's pale skin there were large and colorful bruises ranging where the scabs were not. He summoned chakra to his hands and held them over skin.

Yuu watched as the bruises faded to light marks and the scabbed stopped oozing blood. He stopped healing her and left the rest to the God-given healing ability of the body.

"That feels so much better, Yuu-san. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He smiled. "Now if you would please lie on your back so I can give you the once-over."

She willingly obeyed and lay there quietly. He took out a small notebook from his pocket and flipped it open and took a small pencil out of its binding. "I'm more of a healer than a doctor but I've studied many medical conditions and illnesses."

"It's okay, Yuu. I trust you." Sakura replied sincerely. She gave him a soft smile.

"I guess I'll begin then." He said. And boy, did he get to business! Yuu's calm voice became professional and he began asking questions. "Had you been feeling sick even before your…containment?"

"No. I didn't feel sick until shortly after you left this morning."

Yuu wrote in his notebook. "So you felt fine when I was there and then vomited?"

"Yes, it was rather sudden."

Yuu jotted down the note then paused; pencil held in midair. "Sakura-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you married by any chance?"

Sakura blinked, "Um, yes. I am." Sakura went to touch the ring on her finger and when she felt nothing there she felt dread wash over her. Had she lost it on the mission? She searched frantically through her mind thinking of where she may have lost it until she realized she had left it in her locked jewelry box at home for safety. She sighed in relief.

Yuu chewed on his bottom lip then asked almost casually, "Have you had any sexual activity in the past month or so?"

"Wha—ah…" The green-eyes kunoichi's face flushed brightly.

"I take that as a 'yes.'" Sakura nodded embarrassed. "Have you been tired or fatigued, or have you had any backaches or delayed menstruation cycle?"

* * *

Sasuke shattered the arm of the training dummy as he vented his energy. He had been in a foul mood these past few days. The days seemed endlessly stretched and bare of activity. Sasuke had no missions of his own to go on and didn't have a hobby to keep him busy; unless you counted training as a hobby, and it's not that he enjoy training. There just wasn't anything else that seemed to appeal to him.

Naruto had trained with Sasuke the previous day but had his own mission to go on afterwards. So here he was now throwing some fists at a dummy acting as stoical as usual. The inner-moody Uchiha continued to vent when he heard a surprised feminine voice say, "Oh!" He turned and saw Ten ten and Neji standing there.

"Heh, heh…sorry, Sasuke. We didn't know you were training here." The quirky brunette apologized grinning sheepishly.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha." The Hyuugan heir said formally.

"Hn, hey, Hyuuga." A smirk cracked on Sasuke's face. It was odd to exchange greetings without the old underlying spite.

Ten ten looked curiously at the two men but made no comment.

"Ah, um…how have you been doing lately?" She asked. "It's got to be really weird not having Sakura around. At least that's how I feel."

"Hn." _Of course it was! _He snapped inwardly to himself. "Yes., it is." He answered coolly.

Ten ten glanced at Neji as if searching his face for something more to say. Sasuke then noticed how the two of them had come over together. He vaguely wondered if they were going out. Not that he really cared but Sakura had talked about it to him one night.

**Flashback:**

Sakura propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her palms. _"I wonder when Ten ten and Neji will get together." _She said absently.

Sasuke stopped chewing a moment and looked at her then turned his attention back to his supper.

"_You know she really likes him, right? It's a shame Neji doesn't acknowledge her feelings. They would be such a nice couple." _She sighed.

"_Why do you say that?" _Sasuke asked blandly.

"_I think it's because Ten ten balances Neji's cool demeanor with her bright and daring personality. They just kinda fit together like two lost pieces of a puzzle." _She said. _"Don't you think it would be nice for them to get together?"_

"_Hn."_

**End of Flashback.**

"Uh, well do you want to watch us train for a while and then grab something to eat in town later?" She offered.

"Sure." Sasuke replied. He—for some unknown reason—thought that hanging out with them would be entertaining. It was better than playing bloody-knuckles with a training dummy from dawn to dusk. And it's not like there was nothing else he had to do; besides wait.

Sasuke settled himself down on the grass a safe distance away from the two dark-haired ninja. They got into their usual position for their training routine that made them work on aim, speed, and accuracy on both their parts.

"Byakugan!" Neji's stared fixated itself on Ten ten's figure.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started." Ten ten laid a scroll on the ground and another beside it. She pulled an inkwell and brush from her pouch and wrote on the scrolls with swift graceful moments of her wrist. Performing hand signs she took up both scrolls and tossed them up into the air. The scrolls wove around and through each other forming a tunnel around the kunoichi. Tenten bit her thumb until she broke the skin and trailed her bleeding finger across the paper rotating around her; weapons appearing along the blood-streaked trail. She wielded a weapon of her choosing in each hand and deftly threw them at the awaiting Hyuuga.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan in order to track the action in front of him and watched as Neji reflected the weapons with concentrated ease. Tenten increased her speed and hurled the murderous looking weapons with superb precision to Neji who matched her talent and deflected the oncoming projectiles. They were in perfect sync with each other and to Sasuke it seemed as if _this _was their own personal dance.

The two continued like that until Sasuke could see the sweat trickling down their brows.

"Hah, Neji," panted Tenten. "I'm done. I gotta have a break."

"Agreed," replied Neji handing her a water bottle. Ten ten drained the bottle and wiped her lips on the backside of her hand.

"Hey, Sasuke? You ready for some food?"

* * *

Sakura sat rigidly on her cot; her stomach felt twisted and sick. "You…think I'm…" Sakura's face was pale and her hands were cold and sweaty.

"I _know _you are with child. You've displayed several of the signs and symptoms. What I can't understand is why you hadn't found out earlier."

"That can't be." Sakura held her hands to her head, and she tightly gripped her hair. She knew this wasn't a dream but she almost wished it was. "It's not possible. This can't be true." _Why is he saying this? Don't do this to me! I don't want to be hurt!_

"How can you deny such an obvious thing? You should know this especially when you're a more advanced medic nin than myself." Yuu said.

"No, you don't understand!" Sakura said in a high pitched voice. "You're asking how can I deny it, but how can I not when I was diagnosed as barren when I was sixteen years old!" She cried. "Don't hurt me! Please! I don't want to be hurt. You have no idea how the idea of having a child would make me unimaginably ecstatic. Don't tell me I'm pregnant when I may not be! I'll only shatter! I'll break and it will hurt me so much! I don't want to hurt!" Tears pricked her widened shadowy-green eyes. Her forehead glistened with sweat now and her arms and legs trembled. _Don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me! I can't take it!_

Yuu watched the young woman before him. She had seemed so strong when her had met her but seeing her now he realized she could be fragile and vulnerable against her will.

"Sakura-san," Yuu spoke slowly as if speaking to a young child. "I'm sure I'm not mistaken. Something in your body must have changed because you can't be barren and be pregnant at the same time." He explained calmly. Her reaction was nothing like he had ever seen on anyone before. It made him feel rather uneasy. "Too ease your mind I would like to check for sure. Will you allow me?"

Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. Yuu put a steady hand of her naked back to support her and had her sit up straight. "Uncover you abdomen, Sakura-san." Sakura lifted her shirt to expose her pale stomach. She saw the seal mark around her navel through the blur of her tears and grit her teeth. She was losing herself. Everything was too much for her. She would disappear forever.

Sakura shuddered as Yuu's charka enveloped hand touched her. She felt thin fingers of charka enter her body probing inside her. The fingers exited and Yuu hummed softly and said, "I was correct. You have a fetus inside your womb. You've just started your seventh week of pregnancy."

Sakura faintly limply against Yuu. She came around several seconds later and choked on a sob and wrapped her arms around Yuu's chest and began gasping and choking as she sobbed violently on his shoulder. Yuu slowly and carefully placed his hands on her back and rubbed it to comfort her trembling form.

Between a sob she cried, "I want Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. "I miss him so much!" She continued to say his name as if comforting herself.

Yuu froze as recognition set in. Uchiha Sasuke! This was the wife of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke! Everything he had been told made sense to him now. He swore loudly and held Sakura an arm's length away from him with his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura-san, you are the wife of Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?"

Sakura's face became sheet white. What had she done?!

'_A ninja should have no personal emotions on a mission.' _Kakashi-sensei's voice resounded through her brain. Her emotional stress got to her and she had leaked vital information. _Though, technically I'm not on a mission._

"I swear by my life I will keep this under utter secrecy. You have found a place in my heart and wish no harm to befall you, but you have unfortunately answered my question to your capture." Yuu ran a hand through his tufted orange hair. "Umio-sama was a pupil under a man by the name of Yukushi Kabuto." A wrathful expression surfaced on the kunoichi's pale tear-stained face. Yuu continued, "When he discovered the murderer of his sensei he went into a furious rage and has been hell-bent on revenge."

A chilling sensation crept across Sakura's skin.

"I'm afraid you play an extremely dangerous part in this scheme of Umio-sama's and I fear for both your and the unborn child's life."

"I don't understand where you're going with this, Yuu-san?" Sakura worked to keep the tremor from her voice. It was no longer just her in danger, but her little miracle baby inside her.

"You are here as his hostage." Yuu's face changed into an expression of disgust, "As bait for Sasuke-san."

Sakura's stomach lurched. This person Umio-sama wanted Sasuke to come here so he could kill him. Sakura groaned in dismay. She wanted Sasuke by her side as soon as possible, but if that meant that he would have to face death to do it she wasn't so sure anymore. But Sasuke was strong! If he could take out Orochimaru and Kabuto how hard could this guy be? Of course, Sakura had no information whatsoever on the faceless Umio-sama and could be underestimating him. If she could ensure her own freedom and make her way back to Konoha…she shook the thought away. She couldn't do much with the charka seal still in effect and she could only ask so much of Yuu. She was driving herself in circles!

Her fear from earlier and faded and her new mindset were of strategy and survival; for her and the child within her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the beginning of the chapter was choppy and/or hard to read. I was having some touble with the dialog...


End file.
